The performance objectives of disposable absorbent articles, such as infant diapers, include leakage prevention, dry feel to the wearer, and a comfortable fit throughout the product life. Accordingly, absorbent articles have typically contained an absorbent core to provide liquid handling and other absorbent functionalities required to meet the product performance objectives. The absorbent core of a conventional absorbent article has typically been composed of absorbent fibers, and a superabsorbent material has typically been combined with the absorbent fibers to increase the liquid absorbent capacity. The absorbent core has been formed in a substantially rectangular shape. The absorbent core has also been formed in an hourglass shape, a T-shape, or similar configuration with a reduced absorbent width in the central crotch region for improved fit and comfort.
Such conventional absorbent articles have included elasticized leg openings, elasticized waistbands, and elasticized inner containment flaps at the leg and waist areas of the article to improve fit and reduce leakage. In addition, the articles have included wicking layers or distribution layers for directing and moving liquids to appointed regions of the absorbent structure. Typically, such distribution layers extend from one waistband end of the article, through a crotch region of the article, and into a longitudinally opposed waistband end of the article.
Such conventional absorbent articles, however, have not provided desired levels of liquid distribution and desired efficiencies of liquid storage. The absorbent articles frequently leak before the total liquid absorbent capacity of the entire article is fully utilized. A contributing cause of this premature leakage is an inability of the absorbent system to adequately transport discharged liquids from a liquid-intake area of the article to more remote, end regions of the absorbent structure. The absorbent systems have not transported adequate amounts of liquid at adequate transport rates away from the intake area of the article, particularly during the course of multiple liquid discharges into article. Typically, the article intake area includes the relatively narrower crotch region of the absorbent system. As a result, the crotch region of the absorbent becomes excessively saturated, is unable to accommodate additional discharges of liquid, and prematurely leaks. While this is happening, the absorbent material positioned at the more remote areas of the absorbent, particularly at the back waistband region of the absorbent, remains only partially utilized.
Consequently, there remains a need for absorbent structures which can provide desired combinations of liquid distribution, controlled liquid storage and leakage resistance.